A Night to Remember
by samanddianefan10
Summary: It's the night of the Snow Ball, and Niles finally says the words that he'd been longing to say to Daphne. Unfortuantely, the trouble with words is, that once you say them, you can never take them back.
1. Chapter 1

Niles couldn't take his eyes off of Daphne all night. Tonight was a big night, it was the Snow Ball, and he had somehow managed to wrangle a date with Daphne. It was all he could do to burst with excitement. She looked absolutely a vision in her ruby red gown, and with her hair flowing all around her, she looked like a queen. He didn't believe in past lives, but he knew that Daphne did; perhaps it was in one of those previous lives that she had been royalty. She was in his eyes, anyhow, and the sad thing was that she didn't even know it.

"Are you having fun, Dr…Niles?" Daphne smiled before taking another sip of champagne.

"I can honestly look at you and tell you that I'm having the time of my life!" Niles exclaimed before nearly spilling his own drink.

"Oh, look at you, Niles," she laughed as she straightened out his tie. "Aren't you a sight- aren't we both?"

"You most certainly are."

"Oh Niles, you always say the sweetest things. Any woman seen on your arm is a lucky woman indeed."

"I only wish Maris had felt that way."

"I'm sorry Niles, I didn't mean to make you feel badly! I just wanted to let you know how special I feel when I'm with you. Why, you treat me as if I'm the only girl in the room."

"In my eyes, you are the only girl in the room."

Their eyes met, and before he knew it he had sat his drink down and found himself kissing Daphne softly on the lips.

"Why, Niles…."

Oh no! His secret was out. He could no longer tolerate being just a friend, or invisible, or living a lie. He just had to let Daphne know how he felt.

"Daphne, there is something I must tell you…"

"Yes, Niles?" Her heart skipped a beat as she waited with baited breath for him to finish his statement.

"I…I… I love…your dress."

Disappointed, Daphne looked herself over once more. "Thank you, but you've already told me that tonight…several times in fact!"

"Well, it's true. You are simply the most stunning woman I have ever seen." Realizing what he had said, Niles got up and walked outside, with Daphne trailing him.

"Dr. Crane…Niles…I get the feeling that there is more you want to tell me. Maybe me psychic visions are off, but is there something that you would like to say to me?"

"Oh Daphne, if you only knew…"

"Knew what? You can tell me anything. You're me best friend, you know."

"I am?"

She took his hand in hers and nodded her head.

"Tell me, Daphne, do you think it's possible for friendship to turn to ..something else?"

Daphne stared at him. "I believe so. In fact, me mum and me dad were best chums before they got together. The fact that she was pregnant also helped, I suppose," Daphne laughed.

"I have so much to say but I don't know where to begin," Niles sighed.

"Why don't you just tell me what's in your heart?"

Niles looked at her. "Oh, Daphne. If it were only that easy. I'm not like you. You're so brave and you tell people what's on my mind. But me, I fear my feelings and I don't like to take risks…you have an open heart and are so loving and caring, but I… I'm nothing like you."

"You're so sweet Niles. You don't give yourself credit. You're kind and sensitive and so tender hearted. Why, a woman would be a fool if she were to turn away from you."

"Okay, then, Daphne…hear it goes. I…adore you Daphne. Just saying your name gives me thrills unlike anything I've ever known. I have tried to hide it from you time and time again but after tonight, well, I'm afraid I'm just not very good at pretending."

Daphne lit up. "Oh, Niles, I feel the same way about you."

"I understand how you feel, and I'm sorry that I put you on the spot…wait a minute, what did you say?"

"I said that I feel the same way about you. I adore you, Niles. I just never realized how much you meant to me until you took me out on the dance floor and treated me the way you did. You always make me feel so special. I just…what about Maris?"

The name of his wife hung over them like a dark cloud.

"Come on, now, Dr. Crane. It's getting late and I promised your father that I'd be getting home at a decent hour."

Crestfallen, Niles opened the door for Daphne and followed her. This was a night he was going to remember, one way or the other.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Niles went home, to his bedroom, and started to undress. He couldn't believe how close to having his wildest and fondest dream fulfilled, only to have the specter of Maris get in the way. Maris! Damn it, why couldn't they be divorced already? It wasn't like they were a couple in the traditional sense. Most couples shared a bedroom, not to mention their lives, and Maris had made it clear that she wasn't the least interested in either one. Tonight he'd finally declared his love, his true love, for Daphne, and the fact was, he was still married. No wonder Daphne didn't want anything to do with him.

So the next day at the office, he tried to bury himself in work. He read, or at least tried to read, some of his professional magazines, only to have one phrase, as trite as it was, repeat itself in his mind- Physician heal thyself. How could he possibly be of any service to his patients when his own life was such a mess? What a hypocrite he was, he thought bitterly as he sipped a cup of lukewarm coffee.

Niles knew that he would do anything for Daphne. If it meant getting a divorce, then so be it. There was one person he needed to consult, and so, at six sharp, he saw his brother walking into Café Nervosa.

"Niles, what was so urgent that you called me away from a date? You know Kristen doesn't appreciate being kept waiting!"

"I want a divorce."

Frasier stared at him incredulously. "You what?"

"I want a divorce. From Maris. My heart no longer belongs to her," Niles declared boldly.

"Does this have anything to do with Daphne?"

"Oh, Frasier, it has everything to do with Daphne. I have realized that she is the love of my life, and I don't care who knows it!"

"You love Daphne?"

"Yes, but quiet down, I'm still a married man," Niles sighed.

Frasier shot him a dirty look. "How can you possibly be in love with Daphne? You've never even kissed her for heaven's sake!"

Niles said nothing, while his brother's eyes widened.

"You kissed Daphne? When was this, last night on your so called date?"

"Yes, and it was the single most heavenly experience of my life. That girl can kiss."

"Daphne…as in our Daphne? Daphne Moon?"

"Why do you find it so hard to believe that she would kiss me? I'm not certain, but I believe she shares my feelings."

"Niles, remember that time as a boy you drank too much of Dad's cough syrup? Are you certain you're not having one of your hallucinations again?"

"No, Frasier, she kissed me! And she told me that she had the same feelings for me. The only problem is Maris. So therefore I propose to take steps in order to remove the one obstacle in our relationship. I must divorce Maris!"

Frasier looked him up and down. "Do you know what you're saying? A divorce is one of the most painful, if not costly, events a man can experience in his lifetime."

"While I appreciate that you're speaking from personal experience, I do know that I have my mind made up. I intend to contact a lawyer tomorrow morning."

"Well," Frasier frowned. "You are my brother and I love you. I will support anything you decide to do. If this is the next logical step in your life, than I will stand beside you as you take that step. Congratulations!"

Niles grinned wickedly. A divorce. The thought had always frightened him, now it only exhilarated him. He would soon be a free man, and then he could hold Daphne the way he always dreamed of. Life was perfect, or so he thought.


End file.
